<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milk &amp; Honey by phoebemaybe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018804">Milk &amp; Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe'>phoebemaybe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, John loves it, Romance, Semi Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Zari Bites, cos these two can’t keep their hands off of each other, in the galley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having some trouble sleeping, Zari goes to the galley in search of some warm milk with honey. John on the other hand has a much better idea to tire her out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganwritesbooks/gifts">meganwritesbooks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This fic is dedicated to my dear friend, Megan. Sorry this took so long! This fic was so difficult to write because of the multiple shifts between POV. What a brain melt! The smut wasn't even originally planned. I wanted it to be a fluffy cuddly sort of fic but... This happened instead haha XD.</p>
<p>I think I won't say much more. Go forth and read~~~~</p>
<p>I'm gonna run away now lol. Enjoy! </p>
<p>Drop a comment down below if you can too! I'd love to know your thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swimming through layers of sleep towards the surface of consciousness, Zari sucked in a deep breath through her nose as she startled awake. Pushing up her sleep mask, she wondered what had woken her up. Through blurry eyes opened just a crack, the windows of her cabin came into view. Out of all the wondrous, futuristic features this ship had, these windows of hers were her favourite. They were the first things Gideon had modified for her and she was ever so grateful to the lovely sentient AI lady for granting her request. </p>
<p>In the temporal zone there wasn’t a sky, no sun, no stars or a moon, only endlessly swirling greenish yellow mimicry of the northern lights. Frankly, it looked so picturesque but quickly made Zari feel so claustrophobic. Hence, the need for these windows of hers. They emulated the natural progression of the moon and sun across the sky over a twenty-four-hour period. Just like how it was on Earth.</p>
<p>Seeing the sky progress from day into night and back again was almost as if she had taken a part of her home with her. It had helped to ease the initial homesickness immensely in her the first few weeks on the Waverider. Even though she didn’t feel homesick as much these days, thanks to the family she had found in the bunch of misfits living on this ship, the ever-changing sky in her windows was still a nostalgic reminder of the planet she grew up on and where her parents still lived.<br/><br/>Looking out the windows now, Zari saw that it was still late in the night or very early in the day. A smattering of silver white stars twinkled at her as they floated amongst a sea of midnight blue, so dark it was almost black. Definitely, not time for her to get up yet. Nor would the rest of the team be up and about for roughly another few hours or so. Zari was wide awake and didn’t know why. Looking up at the grey metal ceiling, her mind wandered.</p>
<p>Not too long ago, she had considered stardom the pinnacle of life. What hadn’t she seen? Reflecting on the crazy whirlwind of events that now made up her life, boy, was she sorely mistaken. In less than a year she had seen and experienced so much more than she could have ever imagined possible. How many people could claim to have been slashed by a serial killer in the 80s? To have partied with Marie Antoinette? And gotten possessed by a version of themselves from another timeline?</p>
<p>She couldn’t go back to living her life back on Earth anymore, not after all these wonderful and terrifying things she’s been through. She couldn’t leave her new family either. This new family that she had found all on her own. Well, technically her baby brother had paved her way to them but she had done majority of the work in carving out a space for herself on this ship. <br/><br/>A quiet snuffle came from behind her. A heavy arm wound its way around her waist and a very much naked body moulded itself to hers, spooning her from behind. Smiling to herself, Zari found the hand resting on her belly. Curling her fingers around its wrist, she brought it up to her chest, cradling it to her heart. She definitely couldn’t leave this man who now shared her bed almost every night. This man was so bull headed, so infuriating and had the knack of driving her insane. He was also so beautiful in all his imperfections. Don’t tell him that of course. John Constantine didn’t need a more inflated ego. <br/><br/>A world-famous influencer and a loner practitioner of the dark arts? Who would’ve thought? Definitely, not her.  <br/><br/>Rolling over to lie on her side, she lay her face to face with the slumbering warlock. During the day, John Constantine was an individual in constant motion. Having him so still was only possible when he was asleep. Zari took the chance to look at him. With his hair all mussed up from their romp in the sheets and sleep, he looked even more ruggedly handsome than usual. Tracing the tip of her fingers over the worry lines that now lay relaxed across John’s face, she noted at how much younger he looked, closer to her age.</p>
<p>Time travel sure was a funny thing. If she had stayed back home that day Behrad returned with Nate for their father’s birthday, she would still be traversing along to the beat of time that ran in a straight line. Zari wouldn’t have met her John if it weren’t for that. This man was technically decades older than her. Their worlds would never have collided if she hadn’t stumbled onto this time ship. She never would have been able to meet him in her time because he would most probably be dead by then. She didn’t like that thought one iota.</p>
<p>This man was someone she had found all on her own. Not through her manager’s recommendations, nor was he someone her best friend could steal away. He wasn’t here for the clout either. He probably didn’t even know what that word meant. John was real and he was someone who liked her for her and she could just be Zari around him. Running her finger along the distinct bridge of his nose, she stifled a quiet laugh as it scrunched up under her touch. John’s hand came up sluggishly to swat at her but her fingers had darted out of his reach. This badass, hardened warlock was pretty much a cranky cat trapped in a human body.</p>
<p>Under his armour of barb and sarcasm, her John was quite a softie. Try as he may to hide that from the world, she could see that side of him so clearly. Zari would never forget the night everything changed between them and the earnestly in his dark brown orbs, telling her to trust him, to trust him with her life. Because trusting him was the only way they could both escape that zombie infested garage. And they did, thanks to his clever spell. Though she always suspected that there were some complications in his attempt to bring her back from death. His face when she regained consciousness was one of a stricken man’s. It was just a brief flash but she saw it anyway. This man cared so much. He was just too stubborn to admit it, to both himself and everyone else. Though it was clear for every member of the team that the great sorcerer John Constantine had a heart. It was obvious from the way he went along with whatever the rest of the team required of him despite grumbling the whole time. And from the way he fought tooth and nail to atone for the sins of his past, such as helping Astra find her mother so that she could have the proper life she should have lived growing up. That didn’t go quite as they had hoped but Astra was happy now and giving life on Earth a go.</p>
<p>With his soul coin back in his possession and freedom from the clutches of his demons, well most of them anyway, his demeanour had lightened somewhat. Mister broody and grumpy at times sure but not so much mister doom and gloom anymore. Zari really liked this more carefree version of him. This version of him that loved to rope her into spontaneous bouts of affectionate displays and let her do the same to him. This new John that openly showed her that elusive smile of his. It wasn’t a quite a smile, more of a quirk at his mouth but it was genuine.  </p>
<p>Dropping a kiss to John’s cheek, Zari slowly eased her body out from his hold and got out of bed. Her feet easily located her slippers by her side of the bed. Snagging his white shirt off of the floor, she slipped it on. The fragrance of dried herbs, old books and something uniquely him enveloped her in an invisible hug. Creeping quietly out of her room, Zari made a beeline for the galley. Maybe Gidget could fabricate some warm milk with honey for her. Would it taste the same way maman used to make when she and Behrad were little? </p>
<p>Being a Legend meant never knowing when or what kind of trouble would pop up so her beauty sleep was essential. Add to that, with the team’s constant haranguing her for hogging their bathroom time? Zari had resolved to get up an hour before everyone else to keep up with her glam routine. It was only polite and you couldn’t rush perfection.</p>
<p>But first she had to actually get back to sleep.</p>
<p>As she slid her empty mug into the fabricator, the sound of feet padding into the room alerted her of someone else’s presence. The footsteps came to an abrupt halt. Then, came a noise that sounded very much like a growl. She should have known he’d come trailing in after her before long. If there was one thing she loved about John, it was his responsiveness to her sexual prowess. </p>
<p>Maybe, a bit of a show was in order.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p>Something was amiss. </p>
<p>John’s eyes blinked open. Stretching his arm out to pull his Zari into him, he found her side of the bed devoid of her. The sheets were still warm. She must have left not too long ago. </p>
<p>Where did she go? </p>
<p>Rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes, the warlock forced himself up and out of bed. Fumbling for his clothes in the dark, he blindly located his pants that was hurled into the corner of the room the night before. Pulling them back on, he set out to search for his lover. He didn’t bother with a shirt. No one would be up besides Zari anyways.<br/><br/>Ambling through the silent bowels of the ship, he eventually found her alone in the galley. The sight of her erased all trace of drowsiness from his mind whilst simultaneously sucking the air out of his lungs. His Zari had her back to him as she stood by the fabricator, waiting for it to generate something.</p>
<p>She was wearing nothing but his shirt.</p>
<p>The soft curves of her body peeked through the cotton fabric as the material crinkled around her like wrapping paper. He wished so badly to unravel it and reveal what hid beneath. Her long legs were also delectably bare, accentuated by his shirt that ended mid-thigh.<br/><br/>Leaning against the entryway of the galley, John observed as his Zari started to sway to a melody only she knew. Lifting her arms, the hem of his shirt rode up a little to reveal the shapely curves of her bare bottom. His mouth ran dry. There was most definitely nothing else underneath.</p>
<p>If he didn’t know better, he would have said she was doing this on purpose.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t sleep?” Zari asked, peering at him over her shoulder. Her voice an octave lower than usual, dropping into what he had come to call her bedroom voice.</p>
<p>Shaking his head in amusement, John moved towards her. This woman was the perfect embodiment of a coquettish vixen. She really was giving him a show knowing he’d be watching. Snaking his arms around her middle, he burrowed his nose into her delightfully sleep tousled waterfall of curls. The familiar citrusy scent of her shampoo was very nice.</p>
<p>He then offered to her a simple truth, “I can’t sleep without you, love.”</p>
<p>Head falling to loll on his shoulder, Zari looked up at him. A tiny smile lifted the corners of her lips. “You are so needy, John Constantine.”</p>
<p>“Aye. Needy for you.”</p>
<p>Zari giggled.</p>
<p>Sleep rumpled, half-dressed, without a speck of make up on her face, this Zari was his favourite. Of course, he very much appreciated the way she looked all dolled up but he liked to think that this Zari came out only in his presence. She shouldn’t be with someone as dangerous as him. His self-loathing cropped up from time to time and he honestly couldn’t believe that this woman was still here, willing to be with him. </p>
<p>Glancing down, he swallowed thickly. His Zari had chosen to not button his shirt, leaving so much of her visible for him to admire. Was it deliberate? Most likely. Was he going to complain? Nope. The view from the front was even more tantalizing than the back. His eyes lingered on the swell of her breasts, following the curve of one, down the valley between them and up the curve of the other. In his pants, his cock stirred.</p>
<p>Waggling his brows at Zari, he paid her his most sincere compliment, “I must say. My shirt looks much better on you than on me. I can’t wait to take it off of you.”<br/><br/>“Of course.” Zari rolled her eyes at him, smiling an exasperated smile.<br/><br/>She tried to be cool and unaffected but the very comely flush rising up her neck was saying something else. John loved it. He loved being able to trip this woman up and leave her all flustered. The warmth of her body seeping through his shirt under his palms was wonderful too. Without those ridiculously high heels that she tottered around in, his Zari looked so small, making him want to hold her close and cherish her. Not that he didn’t want to do that already every day, just more so now when she was so underdressed. Encircling her tighter in his hold, John dropped his chin onto her shoulder.</p>
<p>“You alright?” He asked.<br/><br/>“Oh. I’m fine. I woke up earlier and I thought some milk with honey would help ease me back into sleep.” Retrieving her mug from the fabricator, Zari blew on the creamy white liquid before taking a sip.</p>
<p>John had a better idea.</p>
<p>Prying the drink away from her hands, he ignored her indignant ‘hey!’ and set the mug down on the countertop by the fabricator. Fingers finding purchase at her hips, he pulled his Zari to him, hard, pushing a gasp from her. His front was to her back and that pert bottom of hers was pressed so deliciously against his crotch. John would never tire of the way her soft curves aligned with his body.</p>
<p>Coasting his hands upwards, over her flat belly, he cupped her breasts. John’s next words rode on the back of a low whisper by her ear, “I know a foolproof way to tire you out.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?”<br/><br/>Running his tongue along the shell of her ear, he loved the shiver that lanced through her and into him. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>A clash of headstrong personalities, the constant bickering and all the months of pent up tension had detonated into a tug of war for control between them. Now, fighting for control in the bedroom was an addictive past time for them. So far, Zari had always won. His Zari had a knack for effortlessly reducing him into nothing but a being of pure want, hungry for nothing but her touch, her lips, her body. John really didn’t mind giving in to her because the ending was always so satisfying. Nevertheless, call it male pride if you will, what he longed more than anything was to feel that rush of victory in making his Zari cave first, making her crave release so bad that she had to beg for it.</p>
<p>Would this time be his first win?</p>
<p>Fingers gently circling her areolae, never neglecting the occasional flick to her nipples, John listened to Zari’s quiet sighs. Under his touch, her nipples rose to stiff peaks. Unconsciously, she pushed her breasts into his palms, seeking more contact. The fabric of his shirt added an extra degree of friction to his motions but it wasn’t enough. She needed more and John was happy to provide. Gripping his shirt by the lapels, he stripped it from her shoulders. Stepping away from her slightly, the shirt fell to the floor.</p>
<p>Hastily brushing aside her silky locks and moving them over her shoulder to the front, John stepped back into place. The feel of Zari’s silky-smooth skin plastered to his chest was so exquisite. John’s mind couldn’t focus on anything else but that moment. His mouth watered at the newly exposed skin revealed for his eyes to devour. Her light brown nipples were already erect from his earlier ministrations. Grasping each of them between his forefingers and thumbs he gave her what she wanted.</p>
<p>A little pain with her pleasure.</p>
<p>He pinched her, not too hard, just enough to have her letting out a soft whimper. It was music to his ears. Planting kisses in a vertical row up and down the nape of her neck, John mouthed his question into her skin, “Isn’t this much better than milk?”</p>
<p>“It’s debatable.” Zari tried to keep her voice as steady as she could, not wanting to give in.</p>
<p>John knew better. Her mouth might say one thing, but her body was betraying her. The breathy gasp that wove in with her words sent arousal shooting straight to his penis. Keeping his lips moving against her neck, he decided to change tactics.</p>
<p>Tugging on her nipples, one, two, three times, he then rolled them, allowing the callouses on his finger pads to provide more friction to her sensitivity. The tugging and rolling of her nipples and the butterfly kisses on her neck juggled a combination of pain and tenderness. A mixture of sensations that this woman wouldn’t be able to resist. Just as predicted, his Zari’s hips started to move on their own accord, grinding minute circles against his hardening cock.</p>
<p>“I hate to break it to you, but your body says otherwise.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pursing her lips so hard they formed a thin line, Zari huffed.</p>
<p>Damn this man for having such talented fingers and being a quick study. They hadn’t been together long but somehow, he had uncovered all the spots on her body that when touched would turn her knees to jelly. That first night together he had already found majority of them. Be it by sheer luck or the fact that he had loads of experience, she wasn’t too sure. Each time henceforth, when they met in the throes of passion, he had only gotten more adept at setting her off.</p>
<p>A kiss to that pulse point below her ear, his lips sucking hard enough to leave a love bite on her chest over where her heart beat strong, her John made her feel so much. This man drove her insane and it scared her a little at how much she adored being driven over the brink by him. She couldn’t count the number of times she wished that she could just relinquish control and let John have his way with her. The outcome would be marvellous and leave her thirsty for more that was a certainty.</p>
<p>Except, she loved this push and pull that defined so much of their relationship to give up on it without a fight. A little friendly competition between lovers added spice and kept things fun, right? Plus, it was best not to let him know just how much he affected her. John Constantine would be insufferable if he knew. Besides, she wouldn’t be Zari Tarazi if she threw in the towel so quickly. Two could play this game. If John wanted to see her surrender? He would have to work for it.</p>
<p>Sucking in a deep, fortifying breath through her nose, Zari put some space between them. Letting that breath out through her mouth, she reached for those nimble fingers at her breasts and dragged them away from her body. Turning around to face her man, she saw a disappointed little frown on his face. It quickly evaporated only to be replaced by an expression of intrigue. His eyes gleamed with curiosity as he waited to see what she would do next.</p>
<p>Tossing her hair behind her shoulders, Zari made sure that no part of her was concealed from his eyes. Confidence was hardly an issue for her since it came to her like second nature now. Though it hadn’t always been that way. What not many people knew about her was that since she was a child, she had always harboured unseen insecurities and self-doubt. These demons of hers still crept up on her even as an adult sometimes. One of those insecurities was of her body. Yet, under John’s unabashed eyes roving over her, the awe in them was powerful enough to silence those doubts. This man had her feeling powerful and a tad bit sexier than usual.</p>
<p>Pressing her palm flat against John’s chest, Zari licked her lips, noticing with glee as his gaze zeroed in on her mouth. Adding a swing to her hips, she walked him backwards until he bumped into the circular kitchen island. With him where she wanted, she swept her eyes over him. He wasn’t by any means a hunk. Quite the opposite really. He was lithe and toned and so different from those men of her past. Zari never would have expected him to be her type at all but this sneaky man had grown on her. Those arms of his weren’t bulging but they were still strong and they made her feel so secure. And those chiselled abs of his? She could run her fingers and her tongue over them, over and over, just enjoying the feel of firm muscle beneath salty skin.</p>
<p>“Like what you see, love?”</p>
<p>John stood with his legs crossed at the ankles, looking at her intently with that cheeky smirk of his. Her heart swelled with an emotion that she didn’t quite know how to name. The smile lines fanning out from the corner of his eyes winked at her. His dirty blond hair sticking up at odd angles only made him look more roguishly good looking. And those dimples of his. She itched to touch them every time they appeared. This man had crept under her skin before she even realised it.</p>
<p> “Just shut up.” Aiming a weak glare his way, she chastised him.</p>
<p>Zari Tarazi always got what she wanted and right then, she wanted so very badly to kiss that smug grin off this handsome idiot’s scruffy face. Hands finding the sides of his head, she yanked him down roughly to her and claimed his lips with her own, plucking a groan from him. Their lips moved in tandem with one another in a tender dance, parting slightly before coming back together again. It was sweet but not quite enough.</p>
<p>Sinking her teeth into his bottom lip, Zari held on long enough until John’s mouth fell open for a hiss to come out. Seizing the opportunity, she wasted no time in slipping the tip of her tongue into his mouth, coaxing him out to play. It never took long for her enthusiastic partner to join in. Tongues tangling and untangling, their kisses were a mix of playful and sensuous. While their first kiss tasted of cigarettes, this one tasted of creamy milk with a hint of honey. As their lips moved, John’s hands slid up her spine, pursuing a shudder along the way before his fingers got lost in her hair. Those fingers of his alternated between tugging at her locks and scratching at her scalp. The combination of pressure and the slip and slide of his tongue over hers was sending electricity shooting to her core. A sweet ache of desire bloomed low in her belly.</p>
<p>It was a shame however that their kisses had to end. Their lips parted with a wet smack, leaving a string of spittle dangling between their mouths before dispersing. Their breaths mingled as they gulped in that much needed oxygen. Zari’s lips were tingling. Licking them, she knew they were most likely red and swollen. If it weren’t for her traitorous lungs demanding for air, she’d kiss this man within an inch of his life.</p>
<p>Dizzy and light headed but still unsatisfied, Zari proposed a challenge. “Want to play our game?”</p>
<p>“Right here? Right now?” One brow risen, John sounded mildly astonished and a little excited at her suggestion. He carded his digits through her wild hair before tucking some of it behind her ear. “In the galley? Anyone could find us, love.”</p>
<p>Zari answered him with a single tremulous nod.</p>
<p>That predatory hunger blooming in his dark eyes had Zari’s pulse spiking. He liked the idea. She could see it. He must have been feeling the thrill too. The thrill of having sex in a common space, one where the rest of the team used on the daily and could stumble into at any time. It felt very forbidden.</p>
<p>That settled, the influencer stepped around John and hopped up on to the island. Leaning back on her elbows, she spread her legs for him. “Do your worst, Constantine.”</p>
<p>His eyes stayed on her face for a moment before drifting southward. The hunger in his brown orbs, his hunger for <em>her</em>was so evident. Trying not to squirm under his heated gaze, Zari wondered what she looked like in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Stunning. You are absolutely stunning, Zari.”</p>
<p>The veneration his voice held and the way he enunciated her name had a flurry of goose bumps rippling all over her. He hadn’t even touched her anywhere crucial but she was already wet. John’s unwavering gaze lingered on her breasts before heading further south. Was her cunt glistening? It most likely was. Her pussy felt empty, craving for something more to fill her up.</p>
<p>After an eternity of scrutiny, John finally, finally sank to his knees. His warm hands wandered over her skin, starting from her legs. They ran along the curves of her calves, along the muscles that were shaped by her heels. Secretly, she didn’t like them that much. But what they did to her calf muscles and judging by the soft reverential pecks John was leaving in a line up the back of one leg then the other? The pain was worth it. Up her legs his hands and lips inched, closer and closer to where she needed him. Mounting anticipation swam through her veins.</p>
<p>Leaving an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her right thigh, John warned her in a teasing manner, “Try not to beg for me, love. One word of ‘please’ from that lovely mouth of yours and you lose.”</p>
<p>“I never beg.” Her voice was a bit too breathless for her liking.</p>
<p>From between her legs, the warlock tossed her a wink. Then, he went to work.</p>
<p>Zari couldn’t see his face anymore but she could still sense him. His fingers grazed her so lightly, down one side of her outer labia and then the other. Parting her folds, he gave her inner lips the same teasing touches, stoking the flame inside her. Opened up to him so obscenely she felt a little dirty but more so sexy. The prickly stubble on his cheek tickled pleasantly against the smoothness of her inner thighs. Zari could hear him sucking in a breath through his nose.</p>
<p>He was inhaling her scent.</p>
<p>“Your smell, love. This musky smell of yours. I won’t ever get enough of it.”</p>
<p>Fingers gripping the edge of the island, Zari gulped as a puff of hot breath from his mouth rolled over her. This man was wicked. John was extremely vocal when it came to this. His favourite way to rile her up was to describe everything he was seeing, feeling and tasting when he was going down on her. And for the love of all things good in the world, this method always worked.</p>
<p>“How would you taste, hmm...? Sweet? Salty?”</p>
<p>A shrill shriek escaped from her throat the moment his mouth descended upon her. That tongue of his paved a tantalizingly slow path from the bottom of her folds up to the little nub that was just beginning to peek out of its hood. He gave it a flick with the tip of his tongue. Throwing her head back, Zari moaned.</p>
<p>“I should be so grossed out right now. That mouth of yours has been everywhere.”</p>
<p>Sucking her clit into his mouth, he spoke around her. “Do you want me to stop?”</p>
<p>His voice was muffled to her ears but the vibrations of his mouth delivered jolts of arousal from her core down to her toes, causing them to curl inwards. Her arms were getting shaky from the onslaught of pleasure and before long Zari found herself splayed out on the island. The cold metal under her back contrasted with the heat of her body. All of this was torture. Wonderful, torturous bombardment to her senses.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!” She barked.</p>
<p>Threading her fingers through his hair, she held on tight, fisting the strands in her hands. Whether it was to anchor him to her or her to him, she couldn’t tell anymore. Not through the haze clouding the edges of her mind. All she was aware of were John’s smiling lips, his tongue and the ecstasy he could bring. He was rapidly driving her into a tizzy. Akin to the fluent way spells and magic flourished from his mind, his mouth and his hands, John manipulated her body so skilfully.</p>
<p>“Rest assured, love. Nothing tastes as divine as you. Salty and sweet, my favourite combination.”</p>
<p>Pushing her legs up onto the table, so that her knees were bent, John entered her. The sudden penetration had a scream flying out of her. He plunged his tongue into her as deeply as he could, until his nose was pressed against her clit. As he twisted inside her, her eyes fell shut. Zari’s memory conjured up a picture of how another harder, thicker part of his anatomy moved in and out of her. She wanted that so badly.</p>
<p>“John…!”</p>
<p>He alternated between plundering her and being a tease. Retreating from within her, he sucked and lapped at her folds, which by now she had no doubt was dripping wet before going back in again. As his movements grew bolder, so did the noises. Those almost plaintive moans of his were lovely. Under his cool, mean, sorcerer exterior, who knew John Constantine could be so loud when it came to indulging in pleasure? His sounds of pleasure triggered her own. Zari couldn’t keep quiet especially not when his mouth was vibrating so much against her clit and his tongue was moving in and out of her like that.</p>
<p>It was getting too much. It’d be over before long and she hadn’t had her turn with him yet.</p>
<p>“John, stop.”</p>
<p>Without any fuss, giving her folds one last lap and a kiss to her mons pubis, he retreated. One thing that Zari really liked about John was that he was a man who had so much pride. But when it came to this? He was surprisingly willing to let her take the lead.</p>
<p>It was as if someone had cut the strings attached to a marionette. Her legs fell slack and her hands fell away from his dirty blond head. Catching her breath, Zari lay there waiting for her desire to dim down into a simmer instead of a roaring boil. John rained kisses in random patterns over her left kneecap as he waited with her. Once her faculties were back in order, she gingerly pushed herself back up onto her elbows.</p>
<p>It was like a struck match thrown onto a field of dry grass, lighting a fire where it landed. Zari’s arousal flared to life again by the man before her. Resting his head against the bend of her left knee, John regarded her with eyes so dark they were nearly black. Those pupils of his were blown out to the point there was only a tiny ring of brown remaining. His lips glistened with her wet. The evidence of his hard work had dribbled down his chin. Beads of her were scattered amongst his stubble.</p>
<p>“Come here.” Zari crooked her finger at him in a come-hither motion.</p>
<p>John got to his feet and slotted himself between her splayed legs. Leaning over her, he planted his hands on either side of her head, caging her in the enclosure of his arms. Able to reach his face again, Zari passed her hand over John’s lips, wiping away some of the moisture there.</p>
<p>“Hello, love.”</p>
<p>There was that elusive smile of his again and a look, so loaded with an emotion that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It was a mirror of those eyes of his Romeo under her Juliet’s balcony. Those eyes looked at her like she was something to be treasured. A swarm of butterflies took flight in her stomach just as it did on stage. Back then, she chalked it up to them both being very immersed in their roles. She wasn’t that sure anymore.</p>
<p>Whatever <em>this</em> was, it was something that she was definitely going to hide away in the depths of her heart to peek at through the gaps of her fingers. Truth be told, Zari wasn’t brave enough to face whatever that was brewing between them yet. It felt enormous, like something that could destroy her if things went sour.</p>
<p>For now, she would kiss him and savour the taste of herself piquant on his lips.</p>
<p>Tip toeing her fingers down his chest she moseyed on downwards. From the short wiry hair on his chest to the smoothness of his abdomen, she relished in the change in the landscape of his body. The tips of her nails cut through the tattoo inked into his skin over his ribs and she smiled as her ticklish sorcerer jerked at her touch. Alighting at the waist band of his pants, she shoved at it.</p>
<p>“Off. I want these off of you.” Zari found the bulge between his legs and squeezed. “Now.”</p>
<p>Patience was never a strong suit of hers and it wasn’t fair that she was the only one without a stitch on her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That small hand coasting over him, outlining the shape of his penis in rhythmic squeezes had John grunting. Always happy to acquiesce to his lady’s demands, especially in his aching state, he eagerly worked to vest himself of the restraining piece of clothing. Tugging down the zipper, he hissed. The friction of the metal zip sliding over the length of his member had his cock twitching. The relief that came with the dull thump of his pants hitting the floor and it couldn’t have been more gratifying as his length sprung free from its tight restraints. It stood at attention, bobbing against Zari’s soft belly.</p><p>“My, my, aren’t you hard.”</p><p>John’s cock twitched again, watching her openly ogle him like that with such voracious eyes.  A little spurt of clear moisture came leaking out of his penis.</p><p>Gasping dramatically, as if seeing something she fancied, Zari swiped a finger around his tip, smearing his precum around his swollen head. A bit of it came away with her finger which she presented to him.</p><p>“Is this for me?” She asked him with a simper. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>Her pink tongue licked at her fingertip before sucking it into her mouth. He was transfixed. She had no right to suck on her finger like that. The indulgent hum she made was sin incarnate. John’s brain short circuited. Groaning, he longed for that clever mouth of hers on his body, preferably, between his legs.</p><p>Extracting her finger from her mouth with a wet pop, she brought it up to his own and pushed it past his lips. Her chocolate eyes were glittering with pure want, challenging him, silently seeing how he would respond. Self-proclaimed nasty piece of work he was but a wuss he was not. Stepping up to the plate, John drew her into his mouth up and swirled his tongue around her fingertip, sampling the taste of her skin. Was that salty taste all Zari or was there a trace of himself mixed in as well? A firm suck later, he released her.</p><p>That finger meandered from the side of his mouth, along the edge of his jaw and down his neck, trailing wetness in its wake. Zari’s mouth soon followed along the route her finger had charted. Tilting his head, John gave her more access to his skin. Her lips blazed a path of heat. Down she moved, stamping her parted lips on his skin and applying suction as she went. John envisioned his desire as a bomb waiting to blow. Each touch of her lips, each suck harder than the previous one, set off sparks, sending them down its burning wick towards the base of his cock. Reaching his collarbone, she bit him right in the dip of his clavicle.</p><p>“Bloody Hell!”</p><p>His feisty Zari was a biter.</p><p>The curved shaped grooves of her teeth had found their way on to his body on multiple occasions and he gladly wore them under his clothes, only available for his eyes to see when he removed his layers and for Zari’s too. These days, when his clothing came off, she was either peeling them off of him or ordering him to strip. John loved to think that she was marking him, claiming him as hers. They were reminders of their passionate rendezvous and the ecstasy they had found together. His body was a canvas for her to leave her mark with her kisses, her caresses, her bruising love bites and her teeth.</p><p>Nip by stinging nip, she edged towards his chest. Finding a nipple, she bit down hard. John cursed again, more explicitly this time as he jerked above his lover. With her teeth clamped around him, she pulled at him, creating little tugs in emulation of the way he stimulated her earlier with his fingers. John very much favoured this method more. The intense pulse of arousal resonating from her tugging mouth to his groin had his arms nearly buckling under him. It was mildly disconcerting when her teeth went away and was substituted by warm wetness. Warm, plush lips and tongue laved at him, soothing away the sting that had his nipple tingling. The non-stop onslaught to his nerve endings was the definition of agony. Sweet, sweet, agony. The curl of Zari’s lips, now latched on to his other nipple, bestowing it the same attention its counterpart had received, had him smiling with her.</p><p>She was good at this and they both knew it.</p><p>So distracted by the pleasure, he didn’t know when his sneaky lover’s hand had crept towards his very hard cock until his ears picked up a guttural, animalistic moan. Which he later realised that it came from him. Those manicured fingers of hers curled around the shaft of his penis and she began to move. The warmth of Zari’s hand wasn’t as lovely as the heat of her vagina but this woman was one of many talents. One such talent lay in her wrists. Keeping her strokes rhythmic and even, she pumped him. A firm downstroke, pulling back his foreskin and then a firm stroke upwards, repeatedly, up and down, up and down in a languid pace. His body answered to her out of his volition. Hips thrusting into the palm of her hand, following her pace, he desperately sought for any form of release.</p><p>Being a successful business woman, yes, John could see now more than before that his lover was brilliant, another positive trait that Zari’s possessed was multitasking. Not letting her free hand be idle, she reached down to cup his testicles. She fondled them briefly, before doing something John wasn’t expecting at all. She scratched him right between the base of his balls and his anus. A slew of unfettered curses came tumbling out of his mouth and John couldn’t care less who heard them. The scratch then turned into a massage. Round and round her finger went, massaging the skin of his perineum. This time his arms really did give out under him. With a strangled moan, John fell to his elbows. His brow came to press against his laughing Zari’s.</p><p>“You like that?” She nudged the tip of his nose with hers.</p><p>“I don’t know what that was but, aye. Very much so.” John’s words came out in a whoosh.</p><p>Fingers drawing little infinity signs on his biceps, Zari spoke to him so coyly, “You want to feel that some more? I’ll do it again if you say ‘please’.”</p><p>Beads of sweat had started to form along his hairline. His breaths were shallow and thready. God, it was so tempting, would be so easy to give in and let her bring him to completion with just her hands, but no. No. The game was still a foot.</p><p>“Not doing that, love,” John ground out.</p><p>His Zari pouted at him. One sole thought came to John’s mind as he looked down at her - this woman was adorable. Adorable and wickedly gorgeous with a devious mind to boot. But no, he wouldn’t give in to those compelling big brown eyes of hers. No matter how his heart clenched seeing her sprawled out beneath him all wanton and looking good enough to eat.</p><p>“You won’t get me that easily this time.” Pushing off of the island and Zari with great effort, John sighed, missing the skin to skin connection with her. “Besides, I think it should be my turn and I want to ramp up the difficulty.”</p><p>Winking at her, John bent over to reach his pants. He took his time rummaging through his pockets, all the while hyper aware of Zari’s eyes boring into him, checking him out. Fishing a foil wrapped piece of rubber from his back pants pocket with a flourish, he brandished it at Zari with a triumphant ‘aha!’. He managed to incite another one of her sassy eye rolls that he was very covertly fond of. Ripping open the wrapper, the sorcerer proceeded to roll it down his penis.</p><p>“Do you go everywhere with condoms?” Sitting up on the island Zari asked, watching the rubber slide down to sheath his cock.</p><p>The genuine curiosity her question carried had him chuckling. “Yeah well, you never know when these babies will come in handy.”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?”</p><p>Offering her his hand, John helped her down from her perch. He knew she could handle herself but it felt good to treat his Zari like a princess. And that sweet smile she showed him made him feel all effervescent and fuzzy on the inside. It was a peculiar emotion but one he quite liked.   </p><p>Swinging their joined hands between them, Zari walked them towards the closest galley door. “Bedroom?”</p><p>Grabbing her by the waist, John diverted her course towards the wall beside the entryway instead. “Not quite.”</p><p>“Oh…. I see someone is very eager.” As if reading his mind, Zari braced herself with her hands flat on the wall in front of her and widened her stance. Arching her back, she drawled, glancing at him in with what he could only describe was pure seduction, “Will you be begging for it?”</p><p>It was surreal. They were going to do it against the wall between a glass encased light fixture and just two steps away, one of the galley doors that never closed. There was a very high chance for sounds to drift out of the room. If they woke someone and they came to investigate? It would be mortifying. But also, quite arousing.</p><p>“Will you?” John rasped.</p><p>Lining himself up with her entrance, he sank in with one swift plunge. Her walls stretched and encircled him like a snug glove. Twin sighs from their lips eclipsed one another when he bottomed out.</p><p>Head dropping, he panted into her hair, his voice husky, “You feel so good, love. So hot, so tight.”</p><p>It didn’t take long before Zari was wriggling against him. The swivel of her hips around his cock spurred him into action. Digging his fingers covetously into her flesh, he was fairly certain there would be marks the shape of his digits on her body for a while. Holding her, John pulled out until the tip of him remained before plunging back in. In and out he moved, setting up a slow sensual pace.</p><p>“Fuck John…,” she purred.</p><p>Zari’s swearing still startled him sometimes. During the day when she bustled about with her phone in hand, talking to her fans or on missions with the team, she was always so prim and proper, only ever so fouled mouth when they were engaged in amorous situations like this. John loved hearing her expletives all because her knew that it was him who could lure this voluptuous side out of her.</p><p>Watching himself slide in and out of her pussy was without a doubt the most captivating image his eyes had the pleasure of indulging in. His Zari was so very wet there was barely any resistance in his motions. John marvelled at how they fit so seamlessly. The two of them couldn’t be more different. He was rough and unpolished, just a being comprised of scars and hurt really. Zari on the other hand was his polar opposite. Since the moment he laid eyes on her, she was always so well composed. Not a hair out of place, she was so close to flawless, almost to the point of hypocrisy. What he didn’t see until he got to know her was how well they matched on the inside. She knew pain just like he did. Zari had a closet full of skeletons too. They were just well hidden behind all her sass and that cheerful exterior. In moments like this when his emotions were high, a thought often came unbidden to him.</p><p>Perhaps, this woman was imperfectly perfect for him.</p><p>In his ears, their moans harmonized with the carnal sounds of their bodies coming together, skin slapping against skin. That slow sensual pace that John opted for was a double edge sword keeping them both on a teeter along the precipice, close enough to falling but not quite. To have her cave first, he had to hold out but it was getting harder with each passing second that he was inside her.</p><p>Reaching a hand back, Zari pawed at his torso. “Kiss me?”</p><p>“Only if you say it.” John reminded her. “P-l-e-a-s-e.” Each syllable was punctuated with a thrust of his hips, hitting her deep inside. Each thrust knocked out a little cry of pleasure from his lover.</p><p>Being with her taught John one thing. Zari Tarazi was a woman who gave as good as she got and she was never afraid to take what she wanted. John groaned when she extricated herself from him. The loss of her was so acute as she straightened from her bent over position and turned to face him.</p><p>“I told you. I don’t beg.”</p><p>If a glare could kill, in that moment, John would have been a dead man on his feet. He loved the fire in her eyes when she was mad. God, this woman was so stunning, maybe that was why even if his mind objected, for some unknown reason, his body always answered with the contrary in his stead. He was a hapless moth to her flames. If she wanted a kiss? He would have to give it to her. The finite width of space was bridged as John met her half way. Their lips crashed into one another in a frenzied lip lock. It was sloppy and fuelled by their mutual need to quench their thirst of desire.</p><p>They were joined in every way from their lips to their chest and hips. In this position, everything seemed to have intensified. Her sopping cunt glided alongside his positively throbbing dick. Hand under her right thigh, John hiked her leg up. Zari obediently hooked her leg around the back of his calf, opening herself up for him. Maybe it was instinct or maybe she really wanted him? Either way John was glad. Access granted, he guided himself back to where he was before.</p><p>This time, he didn’t hesitate to start back up. Just as before, he pulled back before diving in again. Their lips separated as Zari’s head fell back. She looked outright radiant, sinful, like the whole act of sex itself. There was a light hue of pink was spreading out all over her body now. It stood out on her skin under the luminescent glow of the weird plant light fixture beside them. Her cheeks were rosy and so was her heaving chest too. That bounce of her breasts in tandem with his thrusting hips had him groaning. He could combust just feeding on her with his eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, trying to out beat her became the last thing on John’s mind. He was too close to wait for her to cave and say that six lettered word first. Screw this game. He wasn’t going to last very long and he needed to at least have Zari fall first. Crushing her to him with his hands pressing into her lower back, he shifted, changing the angle of her hips. He drew his hips back before snapping forward again and again. Sure enough, on a particular hard thrust, angled just right, a garbled shout came out of his lover’s mouth.</p><p>“Hush, love. The whole ship will hear you.” John tried for a laugh but it came as more of a wheezy exhale.</p><p>Pushing out her chest, Zari scrabbled for leverage. Planting a hand on the wall behind her, with another on his arm, she pushed herself down onto him. That was his Zari. Always giving as good as she got. This woman even had the audacity to clench her muscles around him the way he liked. The heat, the friction and the subtle pulsation around him had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The moan that came out of him was warbled and not remotely close to quiet.</p><p>“You’re loud enough for both of us,” she informed him.</p><p>“Oh…. You are an evil lass.”</p><p>His breathtakingly debauched Zari sniggered at that remark, looking pleased as can be.</p><p>Swallowing hard, John increased the pace of his punishing rhythm. His pelvis tapped, tapped, tapped against Zari’s swollen clit forcing her to clap a quivering hand over her mouth in attempts to stifle her noises. All smugness from getting back at him earlier had vanished entirely. John in turn though was smug.</p><p>That would teach his cheeky minx.</p><p>“Are you close?”</p><p>Zari could only nod but that hand over her mouth hardly kept that low keening noise that emanated from her contained. Squinting, John observed, mesmerized at the changes fleeting over her face. Zari’s eyes were glazed over but open, watching him in return from beneath thick dark lashes. A prominent furrow now sat between her brows. If he didn’t know otherwise, he might have mistaken it as her being in pain. His lover was merely holding back.</p><p>“I’m close too, love. You feel fabulous. And the way you sound in my ear when I’m inside you? You have me addicted.” John rambled away in a babble, incapable of any form of coherent thought whatsoever. There was only pleasure, softness and warmth, radiating out from the tip of his penis down through his balls and zinging to his toes. He groaned, pressing his forehead to Zari’s.</p><p>Reaching between their bodies, he dipped his fingers into her folds. Zari’s hips bucked the instant he touched her. A tiny ‘o’ had taken up residence on her lips. John alternated between quick thrumming and drawing firm circles over that tiny nub above her sex, all the while his thrusts never ceased. Her cries and those unfettered moans spilling from her mouth were his encouragement.</p><p>It wouldn’t be too much longer now.</p><p>The walls pulsing around him intensified into clenching. Zari’s nails dug into his back like talons of a wildcat. John’s rhythm stuttered momentarily at the added assault to his senses. A lust filled curse from his own mouth couldn’t be stifled even if he tried. The tension in his spine was getting so tight, like a rubber band close to snapping. He could practically taste that sweet rapture. His Zari whined. It would appear that just like him, winning the game was no longer her goal, reaching orgasm was. The sporadic rocking of her hips and her clit against his fingers was her trying to seek relief. John had to help her along.</p><p>Nose in her hair and his lips against her sweaty temple, John dotted a smooch there. “Come for me, love. I want to feel you. I want to feel you squeezing me, milking me.”</p><p>A tweak of her little nub between his fingers was what did it. Zari tipped over edge with a shout. Her body went taut as her walls clamped down on him. Gritting his teeth, John thrusted right through her orgasm, keeping her suspended in a sea of bliss as he chased after his own release. His movements grew erratic before finally he too was spiralling along with her. The pleasure was so intense, he swore his soul might have left his body. When the pulsing in his penis gradually came to a stop, John floated back to reality. Zari’s sweat slick thigh slipped from his hand. He was completely spent but it was worth it. It was too good and he found himself unable to curb a dopey grin from manifesting on his face. Nor could he resist capturing Zari’s dreamily smiling lips in a lazy, affectionate kiss.</p><p>“Well… It would appear that we both lost,” He pointed out. Dick softening, he winced when he slipped out of her.</p><p>“It was a tie at most.” Zari harrumphed. Poking him in the ribs, she promised him, “I’ll beat you next time.”</p><p>There was no annoyance or anger in her at not winning. John knew it for he felt the same. After an orgasm like that? Euphoria reigned supreme.</p><p>Without so much as a warning, Zari flung herself at him. John automatically received her with his knees bent and an ‘oof’. The trust this woman had in him was astounding. He hadn’t told anyone, especially not her but a damaged soul like him really treasured it. He didn’t really think he warranted any bit of her trust but he treasured it even more because of that, this trust that Zari freely gave to him.</p><p>He treasured <em>her</em>.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to it.” Hoisting her higher up on his waist, John gave her ass cheek a pat. “Are you ready for bed now?”</p><p>A boneless and satiated Zari replied with a sibilant ‘yes’. Clinging to him like a sloth on a tree with her face tucked into his spiky hair, she let him carry her back to their room. His Zari probably couldn’t feel her legs all that much anymore. Preening like a peacock, John strode with some pep in his steps. Barefooted and stark naked, he couldn’t bring himself to give a toss about it.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, one Captain Sara Lance waltzed into the galley. For once, nothing had woken them up. No blaring alarms, no history that needed saving. Not yet, anyway. Ava was still lazing around in bed waiting for her to return from an alleged bathroom trip. In actuality, she was going to get breakfast in bed. With a spring her step, Sara headed for the fabricator.</p><p>Only to nearly fall flat on her face.</p><p>“What the…” </p><p>There on the floor between the fabricator and the island were a pile of clothes. Peeking out from the pile was the tip of a pink slipper. A pink fluffy slipper. Picking up the white fabric that sat on top of the pile, Sara looked at it. It was a man’s shirt. Realization came to her bringing disgust with it. The black pants on the floor and this shirt could only belong to that one man on this ship who wore these exact same clothing every single day. And those slippers? Were they Louis Vuitton?</p><p>Dropping the shirt like a hot potato, Sara hightailed out of the room.</p><p>“I don’t even want to know.”</p><p>She would never look at the galley the same way ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>